1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailers that are to be pulled behind a prime mover vehicle and particularly to such trailers used in the collection and disposal of garbage that include a bin that can be easily dumped.
2. Prior Art
The need for apparatus to receive, store and transport garbage for disposal in localized areas has long been recognized. Such apparatus is desirable to reduce garbage handling costs to home and apartment owners and to business operators. In part large, commercial type garbage handling vehicles frequently cannot maneuver well in the limited spaces available for trash receptacle placement.
It is well recognized that apartment and condominium complexes, for example, must frequently repair and/or replace asphalt and concrete surfaces over which large commercial garbage trucks travel simply because the weight of the vehicle, and its load, breaks up the asphalt or concrete. Also, the costs for having a garbage collection service is higher than many individuals or commercial institutions are willing to pay.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,279, discloses a trash handling system wherein a trailer pulled by a prime mover such as a pick-up truck has a storage chamber to receive compacted trash and with the storage chamber capable of being tipped to discharge the contents therefrom. This system is particularly intended for use in apartment and condominium complexes and includes, additional to a hydraulically tilted storage chamber, means for picking up and emptying individual trash bins, means for crushing the trash dumped out of the trash bins and for moving the crushed material into the crushing chamber. While the patented system may be very suitable for its intended purposes, it is too costly for individual or group home owners or for the owners and operators of smaller apartment and condominium complexes.